


The Aftermath of Sam and Dean's First Solo Hunt

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Now that Sam is sixteen, he is allowed to go on his first solo hunt with Dean. What happens when Sam doesn't follow Dean's orders and gets hurt on the hunt?





	The Aftermath of Sam and Dean's First Solo Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_30snapshot community. Choose Your Own Adventure-#1

Sam hissed in pain as he allowed his brother to practically drag him into the bathroom of the dingy motel their father had decided to stay at until this hunt was over. John wasn't home, of course, having split from his boys to head off after this ghost in the other direction, figuring Sam and Dean could handle themselves if there was trouble.

"Dammit, Dean, be careful," Sam hissed, rolling his eyes. His shirt was sticking to the wound in his belly, and Dean wasn't being all that gentle as he pulled the fabric from Sam's body.

He hadn't been out on many hunts, his father not allowing him to go out until he was fifteen, and even then he had to stay in the car. Actually, now that he was sixteen, he had finally been able to go on a hunt with Dean where their father couldn't tell him what to do. And if he didn't listen to every order Dean snapped at him, it wasn't the end of the world.

Only, tonight, it almost had been.

"Watch your language," Dean mocked, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Lift you arms up, Potty mouth."

Sam did as he was told, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out when the skin pulled and stretched where he was injured. At least Dean had gotten the material away from the wound fairly quickly, which Sam was thankful for.

Dean had Sam's shirt off pretty quick, dropping his gaze to Sam's jeans just before he popped the button and dragged the zipper down. "You're burning up, Sammy," Dean explained, tucking his fingers beneath the waistband of both Sam's jeans and boxers, yanking the denim and cotton off his brother's body. He held onto Sam's hip as he turned on the cold water, wanting to get Sam's fever down as soon as he could.

The younger Winchester felt uncomfortable as he stood in the middle of the bathroom naked in front of his brother. After all, Dean wasn't the kind of guy to just shut his mouth and not make jokes about certain things, and Sam was a teenager who responded to being touched the right way. He had a feeling this whole bath thing was going to be a little awkward.

He heard the water turn off, and his cheeks flushed red when Dean practically picked him up and dumped him into the water. His hands gripped the edges of the tub so he wouldn't go under, not really feeling like drowning tonight. Frowning up at his brother, Sam shook his head. "You don't have to be in here, you know. I'm perfectly capable of soaking in the tub by myself."

"Oh, quit your whining and just relax into that cool water. If you still have a fever when Dad gets home, we're going to have to tell him that you have difficulty following orders. Do you want that?" Dean asked, raising his brows at his brother. "I didn't think so," he nodded when Sam shook his head.

Sighing, Sam closed his eyes, doing as he was told and relaxing back into the cool water. It did feel really nice against his hot skin. And so did the wash cloth that was running down his chest. Wait...wash cloth? His eyes popped open, and he nearly jumped out of the bathtub when he saw Dean was washing him. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, already feeling himself getting hard under the water.

"Calm down, kiddo," Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm just cleaning the blood off of you. Now, relax and let me work." Sam's hard length hadn't gone unnoticed to Dean, and he had every intention of doing something about it. He had seen the way Sam was looking at him these last few days, and if he was reading the signs right, he knew those looks only meant one thing.

As soon as his brother was relaxed back into the water, Dean started to wash him again, scrubbing hard enough to get the drying blood off Sam's body, though not enough to hurt him. His hand slid down lower, disappearing under the water, cloth slipping from his fingers before he wrapped his hand around Sam's hard cock, stroking slowly.

The washing felt really nice, Sam liking how it felt to have Dean take care of him every once and a while. Kind of like he used to when they were younger. Now, everything seemed so different, including the way Sam felt about Dean. The last few nights, he had been having some very inappropriate dreams about his brother, and he didn't know why. Maybe because they were all each other had in the world, so he related to Dean in that way?

Whatever the case, he knew it was wrong. And if Dean ever found out, he would probably have a fit.

When he felt Dean's hand close around his shaft, he gasped, looking at Dean with a shocked expression on his face. However, Dean's shh stopped him from asking what Dean was doing, his head dropping back against the tub instead, hips thrusting into Dean's hand as much as they could.

"That's right, Sammy," Dean whispered, licking his lips as he leaned against the tub, thumb ghosting over the tip of Sam's dick, pulling him closer to the edge. "I knew you wanted this, too. Saw the way you were looking at me."

A few more strokes, and Sam was cumming hard into his bathwater, breaths panting out as he looked at his brother. "I-I didn't know you were looking at me that way, too. If I would have, I wouldn't have kept it a secret for so long."

Smiling, Dean shook his head, pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. "Not bad for our first solo hunt, huh, Sammy?"

"Boys, I'm back!" John Winchester's voice rang through the room. Seeing Dean exit the bathroom, john asked, "how did everything go?"

"Great."


End file.
